Jaina Proudmoore
Kul Tiran}} |Row 4 title = Gender: |Row 4 info = Female |Row 5 title = House: |Row 5 info = Proudmoore |Row 6 title = Titles: |Row 6 info = The Daughter of the Sea |Row 7 title = Occupation: |Row 7 info = Lady Archmage Leader of the Kirin Tor (formerly) Ruler of Theramore Isle (formerly) Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras |Row 8 title = Affiliations: |Row 8 info = * * * |Row 9 title = Status: |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = Relatives: |Row 10 info = Daelin Proudmoore†, father Katherine Proudmoore, mother Derek Proudmoore†, brother Tandred Proudmoore, brother}} Lady Jaina Proudmoore is a renown human sorceress from Kul Tiras. Born into the revered House Proudmoore, she is the daughter of the late Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and his wife, Katherine Proudmoore. She was the former ruler of Theramore Isle until its destruction by the Horde and was formerly the ruler of Dalaran and the powerful Kirin Tor. After the Council of Six decided to allow the Horde to rejoin the ranks of the Kirin Tor and return to neutrality, Jaina departed from both Dalaran and the Kirin Tor as a member, her position of leader passing to Khadgar. History Jaina Proudmoore was born in 1989 by the Lord Admiral's Calendar (three years prior to the First War) to Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore and Katherine Proudmoore, and her brother, Derek. She was said to be interested in the tales of Aegwynn, one of the Guardians, at a young age. Later her magical talent was brought up to notice and she was sent to Dalaran, shortly upon arriving she met the great Archmage Antonidas, and badgered him to take her on as his apprentice. Eventually, he did take her on as an apprentice, and she became one of the first female Magi in direct service to the Kirin Tor. Under pressure by the expectations of her mentor, the heroic legacy she had to live up to, and the watchful eye of the citizenry of Lordaeron, Jaina struggled to keep her focus on her studies, though did manage. Upon being dispatched to the northern lands of Lordaeron, Jaina was escorted by her childhood friend, Prince Arthas Menethil, in order to discover if the Scourge plague had any magical origins. There, the young mage witnessed the fall of Lordaeron firsthand and, as a result, amassed what survivors she could and fled to Kalimdor. In response to the Burning Legion's threat, Jaina swore to defeat the atrocity in any way possible. With her gathered forces from Lordaeron, she participated in the Battle of Mount Hyjal, where she defeated the demon Archimonde. From there, she gathered the human survivors and established the port-city of Theramore Isle. Although she wished to reunite the tattered human kingdoms once more, she simultaneously wished to maintain a state of peace with Thrall's Horde. However, once Garrosh Hellscream became the Horde's warchief, that desire for peace crumbled. Shortly after Deathwing's fall, Hellscream's forces conducted an attack against Theramore that left the city in ruin. Although Jaina survived the assault, the experience gravely transformed her character. Following the death of Rhonin, Jaina took his position as leader of the Kirin Tor and the Council of Six. Despite desperately trying to maintain the organization's neutrality during the Alliance-Horde War on Pandaria, the Sunreavers' betrayal and theft in Dalaran provoked her distaste once more. Bringing the Kirin Tor over to the Alliance's side, she absolved the Sunreavers from Dalaran. Upon the Burning Legion's return to Azeroth, the Council of Six created a vote following Khadgar's proposal to allow the Horde readmittance into the Kirin Tor. Vastly outvoted, Jaina found herself unable to come to terms with the Council's decision and left the Kirin Tor altogether. Fighting a one-woman battle against the Legion, following the end of the war she returned to Theramore, where she retrieved her father's pendant and raised his flagship from the seas. She arrived in the middle of the Battle for Lordaeron, dispelling the Forsaken Blight and conjuring cannons to create a breach in the walls of Lordaeron Keep before personally taking part in the battle. Her presence at the battle was a turning point, allowing them to teleport to safety when Sylvanas Windrunner sprung a trap on them that flooded the entire city and the outskirts with Blight. Following the crippling of the Stormwind Navy in pursuit of Horde forces, she was the one who suggested turning to Kul Tiras and bring them back in the fold of the Alliance to bolster their naval forces in the face of the Horde's new Zandalari allies, and volunteered to go to Kul Tiras herself to meet with the Lord Admiral, her mother Katherine. However, upon arrival she was arrested and taken to Proudmoore Keep, and was then taken into custody by Lady Priscilla Ashvane who arranged for her to be taken to the island of Fate's End off the coast of Stormsong Valley. There, she was pulled into Thros, the Blighted Lands of the Drust where she was tormented by the king of the Drust, Gorak Tul until long after Lady Ashvane's treason was revealed, and her mother travelled to Thros along with an Alliance emissary to save her. Upon their return to Boralus, the Proudmoores' reunion was cut short by the arrival of the Irontide Raiders in Boralus Harbor. Priscilla Ashvane had unleashed her fury upon the city and planned to take the city by force and the Siege of Boralus began. Jaina defended Proudmoore Keep as an Alliance force under the authority of the Proudmoore Admiralty took to the streets to fight off the Ashvane Company and Irontide Raiders. However, with the fall of Ashvane's pet Viq'Goth, the Irontide fleet approached the city, preparing to reduce it to rubble with their Azerite artillery. Jaina then used her father's pendent, given back to her by her mother, to guide the lost fleets of Kul Tiras back home, turning the tide in their favor and causing Ashvane to surrender. Following the repairs to the city, Katherine held a ceremony in the restored Unity Square where she pledged Kul Tiras to the Alliance and abdicated as Lord Admiral, naming Jaina in her stead. Gallery 413px-Jaina FX.jpg|Jaina Proudmoore following the destruction of Theramore Isle. Positions Held References Information adapted from Wowpedia. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Mages Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:House of Proudmoore Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Azerothian Heroes Category:Dalaranian